Like her? You're Crazy!
by alyssasimone
Summary: The group is back! Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Fred and George! The boys realize that the girls are HOT and everyone else realizes it too! But how will the react to the Slytherins flirting with them? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The school year had started three weeks ago yet the weather said differently. The 6 Gryffindor's were all sitting in the common just about doing anything to keep cool.

"Bloody hell, is it just me or does it seem like Hogwarts has everything but a decent air conditioner!" complained a tiny blonde who was perched on the window sill trying to catch the non-existent breeze coming through the open window.

"Katie, what the hell is an air condishy-thing!" cried Fred Weasley who was sprawled out on the floor.

"I don't know Fred," George, Fred's identical twin chimed in "but it sounds like it would help!"

Katie chuckled to herself, "It's a thing muggles use to keep a room cold, and if it were up to me it would be below zero in here!"

They all groaned thinking of a room as cold as that. When suddenly Angelina shot up from the couch she was laying on. All taken back by her sudden movement they stared at her. "Why didn't I think of it before?" She cried, "Were all sitting in here miserable when we could be out there keeping cool!"

"Angelina! Have you lost your mind?" Shouted the third boy Lee, "It's hotter out there then it is in here!"

Finally the brunette stepped in hitting Lee on the head, "Are you that dense! She means we can go swimming in the lake!"

"Duh!" was all Angelina could get out

"Besides I need to work on my tan" Alicia said looking at her flawless fair skin.

"I'm in, let's go!" Katie said jumping down from where she was sitting.

All the girls got up and looked at the three boys."So you in?" asked Angelina

The boys looked at each other and then the girls and George said "No, I think we're going to stay in the room with as much cold air as possible."

The girls shrugged their shoulders and walked up to the dorm to change. Thankfully since they were girls they brought everything. Angelina went in her trunk and pulled out her suit; it was a strapless bikini that was a deep maroon color, the bottoms were held together by golden ties. It went perfectly with her mahogany skin tone and long black raven hair. She threw on a pair of white shorts and flip-flops and waited for Katie and Alicia. Alicia had brought her favorite yellow bikini. It was ruffled on the top with a plain bottom. She tied her long chocolate hair into a high-pony and slipped on navy shorts and flip flops. She went to go meet Angelina. Katie rushed to her dorm. Considering she was a year behind the two others she had to bunk with other girls. Katie's suit was light blue; it made her deep blue eyes pop out against her wavy blonde hair. The white stitch pattern made the suit look more decorative. She threw on her light washed shorts and pulled her hair back with a headband, and finally went to meet the girls. Each one looked at each other with a smile. Thank gosh they all were in shape from the tough years of Quidditch because they couldn't have looked more gorgeous. They linked arms and continued down to the common room

"Well guys were going down by the lake," Alicia spoke as they approached the boys who had not moved an inch since they left. "Come join if you get to hot."

The boys were all stunned; they kept looking at the girls up and down, eyes roaming every inch of their body, "Oi! George! Close your mouth! You're drooling!" Angelina teased. George blushed crimson.

Fred was the first the gain composure, "We-where your clothes!"

Katie flashed him a smile. "Silly, we're going swimming, these are our clothes."

"Yeah, but you have to walk around the castle like that! I refuse to let you leave without a shirt on!"

"Okay dad, whatever you say" Katie said sarcastically. The other girls laughed and made their way toward the portrait.

When they were out Lee finally spoke, "I know we have been friends with them since we were kids, but when did they become hot!" They all pondered the thought for a while.

_True, _thought George, _Angelina is my best friend but wow did she look amazing, I mean her long legs toned from Quidditch, and I can't deny it she had always been a pretty face, but now she had looked stunning!_

The girls were all giggling as they made their way down to the lake. "Did you see their face? It's like they had finally realized we are girls!" laughed Alicia.

"Yeah I know, Lee was speechless!" Angelina joined in.

"Oi, I think George's reaction was the best. Ang, he couldn't bloody take his eyes of you!" Katie teased. Angelina blushed, and kept walking.

Walking outside they noticed more guys head turned, which caused them to burst into a fit of laughter once more. Especially when a first year tripped over her own two feet! They reached the lake and set out their towels in a patch of grass in the sun, and started taking off their shoes and shorts earning a few cat calls in the process.

"Last one in the lake buys the rounds of butter beer next Hogsmede visit!" screamed Katie as she ran toward the lake. Alicia and Angelina sprinted right with. Angelina took a running jump off the dock and was the first one in followed by another splash which was Katie.

Wiping water from her face Angelina said "Sorry Leesh, looks like your buying!" Alicia started splashing her with water which caused a water fight between the girls. Not noticing the group of boys eyeing them from the other side of the dock.

Lee had his face pressed to the window. "Lee, what are you looking at!" said Fred getting up walking toward the window where Lee has his face plastered to a moment ago. Soon Fred was glued there too.

"Oi, you two! You going to help me with these pranks or not!" George called from where he was sitting.

"Come here this is much better!" said Lee never taking his face from the glass. George walked over. He saw what the boys were looking at. It was the girls all in the water having a good time.

George smiled to himself as he saw Angelina come up for air from under the water. He turned toward the other two. "You know they said we could join" with a smirk on his face he ran toward his dorm to change, with the other two in tow behind him.

**Review for more! **

**&dont forget to read my other story _Thanks for being there! (pansy and draco pairing)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Like her? You're Crazy!

Chapter 2

Within fifteen minutes the three boys were ready to go. Trunks on, towels in hand, and for the Weasley boys, SUNCREEN! Curse their fair skin and deep blue eyes, when it came to the sun, they would trade it for anything. Thankfully all the boys were in shape from Quidditch, well except Lee. How he got in great shape no one knew? It was probably from chasing after Katie for so long.

George never understood Lee, everyone knew he liked Katie. Even Katie knew! But every time someone mentioned it to him, hell either one of them, they would blush uncontrollably and claim 'they're just friends', just friend his sorry arse.

"Let's go boys! The girls are in for one rude awakening." Fred smiled deviously

The girls were enjoying just floating around in the water, after the kicking, splashing and yelling was done of course! Just floating their lying in the water was peaceful, but peaceful never meant silent.

"SO what do you guys think of Fred?" Alicia asked while treading water." I mean I know he's funny and stuff, but like what do you really think of him?"

"Well I don't know what you mean Leesh?" Angelina looked at her questionably "I mean are we supposed to think something of him?" Katie was looking at her too.

"Well I mean, do you think he'd be a good boyfriend? I know he doesn't like to be held down, and he probably kisses a different girl once a week, but when I'm with him he's sweet, protective and so carefree. I just want to know your opinion?"

Katie spoke first, "Well, I mean he's a Weasley. So of course there are going to be girls all over him and he will take the first one he can get. But, I really think he likes you. You're always the one he asks to help him with the homework and no offense and all but really Ang is the smartest of all of us." Alicia opened her mouth to say something but Katie continued. "He would be a really good boyfriend; I mean I am sure he would not stray that's just not how they were brought up, any of those kids for that matter." The last part of the sentence was really thrown in there for Angelina to hear.

"Katie is right, I know them both really well, and I don't see how Fred could not like you. He never gives me those "friendly kisses on the lips". Fred insisted they were always friendly because he did it once back In fourth year, and said he always kisses his sister on the lips.

"Well that's probably because George would shoot him in the face!" Katie informed her. Alicia smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're….." the rest of her sentence was drowned out by screams and then 3 splashes. A pair of arms grabbed her from under water and brought her down. When she came up for air the hands were on hips holding her. She started screaming until she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss me!" The boy whispered in her ear. Alicia smiled and splashed Fred in the face with water.

Angelina and Katie smiled. Then Angelina said "I told ya so!" and stuck her tongue out at her.

George swam up to her "Told her what?" He asked

"Umm, she told me that I… I… "

Katie rolled her eyes "She told her that you guys would come and ruin our party!"

This time it was Lee who chimed in "NO! I clearly remember being told we were invited!"

"Well go on boys; just admit it we are geniuses."Angelina smiled. The sun shone reflecting of her warm skin.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" They all said before ducking under water to ignore the girls laughing.

"Oh my god, does anyone else's legs kill from treading?" Alicia asked. "I'm going to sit on the dock. Anybody care to join me?" she was looking at Fed

"Yeah I will" said Angelina. "Besides boys have now infected the water!"

"Hey!" George said, "I took my cootie shot before I got here!"

"Guess what girls, since we've infected your water, we'll infect your land!" Screamed Fred as he sped toward the dock. Alicia laughed and swam after him.

"Care for a lift, my fine Angel?" George swam toward her.

"Why thank you kind sir!" She climbed onto his back and they made their way to the dock with the other two. Only George called her that, sure it was a common nickname people thought of but she usually went by Ang. It always sounded better when George said it anyways.

"Should we call Lee and Katie?" He asked, they both looked at the two love birds, Katie was in Lee's arms and they were just talking.

"Nah, I think that they are cozy were they're at." He smiled at her.

"I couldn't agree more" She laughed. Everyone knew the inevitable was going to happen, Katie and Lee would date, get married and have little announcer wizards. Just know one bothered to tell it to them. "George, when did you get so strong? I always thought I was too heavy for you to carry?"

"Please, I'm pure muscle, I can lift anything. Anyways you're like what 110 pounds?"

"Think what you will!" Then George flipped her off. When she came back up from the water, he smiled.

"You're here! A tip would be nice?"

Feeling bold she swam close up to his face and leaned into him, then whispered into his ear "Tip: Always guess ten pounds less then what you think, girls love that!" Then she pulled away winked at him and went under to hide her crimson cheeks.

George was needless to say, SHOCKED, along with Fred and Alicia. Angelina quickly swam over to where Alicia was sitting. She pushed herself out of the water and grabbed Alicia by the arm and sped toward where her towel was at.

"The bloody hell was that Ang! For a minute I actually thought you were going to kiss him!"

Angelina smiled "I really wanted to, but you guys were watching and I don't think Fred would let me live it down. Or George for that matter! Can you imagine what would happen if he didn't return the kiss! Blimey! I would feel like such an idiot!" She started drying herself off. "Come on lets go back to the boys." They started walking back to the dock.

"Well that was some move there Ang. Got it in for my brother do we?" Fred teased, while George blushed the color of his hair.

"Yeah I do, just like you have a thing for Leesh here." She stuck her tongue out him and heard a nervous laugh come from Alicia.


	3. Chapter 3

Like her? You're Crazy!

Chapter 3

Alicia gave Angelina a death stare, "Now don't drag me and Fred into this! We're happily discussing you and George!"

"Hey guys what did we miss?" There stood Lee and Katie, both looking blissfully happy holding hands. Fred and George looked at Lee, then at Katie, then at their intertwined hands.

"No mate the better question is what did WE miss?" George smirked. Alicia and Angelina smiled knowingly; I mean they figured it was only a matter of time.

"Well," Katie started off, "You guys decided to ditch us in the lake, so then it was just us two. Do you know that I have never had a moment to myself with Lee, well now that we finally did…"

Lee cut in "Plain and simple I finally got the balls to ask Katie out, and what do you know I didn't even have to threaten to drown her to say yes."

"Well I think it's brilliant." Angelina smiled up at 2 of her best mates. "It was only a matter of time, but please do not pull a Lavender Brown and snog each other's faces off in public."

Lee chuckled "Oh you mean like this" He pulled Katie closer to him and kissed her full on the mouth, his hands found their way around Katie's slim waist. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck. Lee could feel her smiling into the kiss. He pulled away but kept holding Katie close.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Angelina laughed; George and Fred were pretending to vomit over the side of the dock, while Alicia was covering her eyes with her hands. (Even if there was a peep-hole, she wasn't going to miss her best friend's biggest kiss)

Katie and Lee sat down and joined their circle and they continued a light-hearted conversation about Quidditch and the new crazy plays Wood would make them practice from sun up to sun down. George was relieved that the conversation changed from him liking Angelina. He and Angelina were sitting next to each other; George kept sneaking glances at her. She looked stunning with her hair all wavy from swimming and the sun danced off her mocha skin. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed with her friends. There was not a doubt in his mind that he had a crush on her.

"Well me and Georgie over here," Said Fred clapping his shoulder bringing him out of a daze "Plan on working on our very own joke shop. Isn't that right brother?"

"Right indeed" George said smiling, "Zonko's Joke shop is great but their products aren't meeting our expectations."

Alicia laughed and rolled her eyes, "Right because you guys don't cause enough trouble as it is! I can only imagine what it would be like if the met your expectations!"

"Simply put, all hell would break loose," Fred grinned "Don't worry though we'd never think to try anything out on your beautiful faces." He looked at all the girls and then winked at Alicia.

"I'd like to see you try, "Angelina butted in, "You know you'd be on the receiving end of every hex, jinx or curse that we could come up with, and we don't care how it affects you!"

"Fred, whenever you pull a prank on her let me know," said Lee, "because I want to make sure I'm not anywhere near this girl!"

"Count me in Fred, "George challenged while staring at Angelina, "I'd love to give these girls a run for their money!" George feeling he needed to return the favor of being flirty then leaned over in Angelina ear and whispered, "I also want to see what makes my angel ticked."

Angelina got chills running through her spine and laughed nervously. Meanwhile Alicia spoke up, "Okay well joking aside. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff," everyone stared at her, "What! I skipped breakfast and haven't had lunch. So I say we blow this popsicle stand and go get an early dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Said Fred brushing off his shorts

"But Fred you just ate?" Lee spoke up; Alicia looked like she was ready to "Avada Kedavra" his sorry arse and Katie noticed.

Fred merely shrugged, "You know me; I'm always hungry."

"Yeah! So come on let's go!" Alicia started walking.

The rest of them resentfully stood up and started following her. The girls all linked arms as usual and walked ahead of the boys; swinging their hair and hips a little more than necessary if you asked the guys. Fred broke the guys train of thought "Alright, I am fine with the girls being all good looking and stuff, I'm a bloke and it is a good thing. But I am not a fan of those Slytherin guys checking them out either. Sure enough they noticed a group of green and sliver in the corner by a tree nodding their heads in approval at the ladies standing 20 feet away from them. Lee shot a death stare at the boys who only returned it with one of their own.

"I swear, if one of them puts a move on Kates, we might have a few problems."

"Relax Lee; I don't think Katie would do that to you just yet..." George started.

"Yeah I'd give it a week mate, and then expect the brake up." Fred finished

"Oh shove off. At least I have a girl friend, I don't see you guys asking Leesh and Ang out." _Well that shut them up. _Pleased with his answer Lee kept walking.

"Now why would we ask either of those lovely girls out?" George question, _ I hope he doesn't tell Angelina this… _

"Well my dear friend, it just so happens I know you are in love with Ms. Johnson."

"Oh yeah? And how did you figure this out, please enlighten me!"

"Well mate, it's kind of obvious." Fred answered instead," I thought maybe only I knew because of our crazy twin thing. But if Lee caught on, it's not a secret." Lee smacked Fred.

"What's not a secret?" Angelina asked the three approaching. The boys didn't know that the girls had waited for them at the top of the stairs to the entrance.

George looked at her and smiled "It's none of your business, because if I told YOU then it definitely wouldn't be a secret."

"Ha Ha Ha, You are so funny Mr. Weasley." Angelina smirked back and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"I know!" she heard Fred answer her from in front of them. Angelina rolled her eyes then stopped walking when she felt Georges arm go around her shoulder. She was used to this gesture but it then reminded her of the little clothing she had on.

"Leesh and Kates!" The girls whipped their head around noticing Georges arm and smirked, "Oh grow up!" Angelina threw in, "We better go to the common room and put on shirts, as much as we mean to McGonagall I don't think she would hesitate to give us detention for exposure."

"Yeah your right, guys will meet you in the Great Hall, alright?" Alicia turned and looked at all the guys. "Try not to look to sad Georgie, will have Ang back before you know it."

"Save us seats!" Katie called to Lee as she followed Angelina and Alicia up to the common room.

The boys watched as the girls went up, they were in for a long year.

**sorry its taken so long to update. keep the reviews coming they are really helpful, its nice knowing you enjoy the story. **

**next chapter is going to be interesting were gonna have some interactions from the slytherins. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Like Her? You're Crazy

Chapter 4

The girls got to their dormitories and quickly threw on some cropped tee-shirts, Alicia let Katie barrow one to save her the trip. At least they weren't totally exposed right?

"Katie!" Alicia turned to her friend "How did you and Lee happen so fast? I mean this morning nothing showed signs of things changing. Don't get me wrong we always knew you two would end up together. He has always fancied you."

Angelina saw Katie smile through the mirror she was looking in fixing her make-up. Nothing too much just some mascara and lip balm, "Well" Katie began, "It's like I said; I had never had a moment with Lee by myself. To be honest with you girls, I didn't think he'd take the chance to ask me."

"I'm glad he did Kates," Angelina said smiling turning towards her friend pushing herself off her chair, "I've been telling him to get a move on for months now!"

"So does this mean I get to return the favor and tell George to get a move on as well?" Katie said grinning slyly.

Alicia looked hopefully at Angelina "Go ahead; it won't make much difference though we have been flirting back and forth for months now. Either he doesn't like me or he does!"

"Well maybe he just needs some motivation?" Alicia said thinking out loud

"Like what"

"Oh, I don't know Ang, it was just an idea. I'm sure we can figure something out. But let's get to dinner the boys will wonder what's taking so long."

As the girls left they ran into some Slytherin boys. They nodded at them and kept walking. Among the pack of guys, was Graham Montague. He was about as good looking as boys at Hogwarts came. Well except for the Weasleys of course. He winked at Angelina and kept walking,

"Hey girls?" Angelina got Katie and Alicia's attention." What do we think of Montague?"

"OOO! He's about the only Slytherin I would date! He is so cute!" Alicia exclaimed.

The boys only caught the last part of the sentence, "If you think I'm so cute Leesh just say so!" George said flashing them a grim that made Angelina go week at the knees.

"You wish Weasley." Alicia smirked back.

"I know I do." Fred through in casually making Alicia duck her head to cover up her blush.

"Who were you girls talking about anyways?" Lee asked as Katie took her seat right next to him, he looked at her questionably.

"Well THEY," She said looking between Alicia and Angelina, who was sitting on one side of George, "were talking about Graham Montague."

Angelina noticed Georges grip tighten around his fork, "Well, can we know what you guys think or not?" Alicia asked.

The boys all looked at each other and just said "Slytherin" and went back to eating. The girls just rolled their eyes. After a few minutes of silence they were joined by their Quidditch captain Oliver Wood.

"Well team, here we are again, and this year I feel it! I know we are going to win that cup! We just need…"

Oliver was interrupted by George, "Wood just tell us when the next practice is and how early it's going to be, so we can eat in peace!" Everyone laughed even Oliver. It's not that they didn't love him, it's just they preferred him when he is not all Quidditch psycho.

"Oh alright, well then I will see you guys next Saturday on the pitch at around 10 A.M."

"Alright Olivier!" Angelina smiled brightly at him. "We will see you at practice then!'

When Wood walked away Fred opened his mouth and said, "Well let the torture begin."

"And it keeps coming, look!" Lee said. George, Fred, Alicia and Angelina all whipped their head around to see none other than Graham Montague walking toward them with a smirk on his face. He approached the section of the Gryffindor table they were sitting at; Lee's hand went straight towards Katie's waist. He didn't have to worry though because Montague headed straight for Angelina.

"Hey Angelina, I was wondering if I could barrow you for a moment?"

Angelina was caught off guard then turned toward Alicia who nodded at her to go for it. "You guys can go ahead I will just meet you in the common room."

Thankfully Katie picked up on the hint, "Come on guys, let's go up, no use in staying around food when you are already full." She pulled Lee by the hand and the rest followed her except for George.

He stood up next to her "Hey Angel," He said glaring at Montague. "Want me to wait for you?" He put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

Angelina's skin felt warm from where his arm was, "No it's alright George, "even though she ached to be near him. She remembered she had to give him motivation. "I'll just meet up with everyone in the common room. I don't think this should take long."

George removed his arm form her shoulder, still glaring at Montague, He turned and walked away from them. "Well someone is a little overbearing don't you think?" He said referring to George.

"Yeah, but it's only because he cares."

"You guys aren't dating right?"

Angelina gave a sad smile in George's direction _I wish! _"No, we are just really close with each other."

"Oh good," Montague said looking relieved a little, "because then coming over here would have been a complete waste of my time."

"Oh really?" Angelina challenged, "And why is that?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime this week?" he asked with 100% confidence.

Angelina was honestly taken back by his offer, "Yeah, uhm that sounds great, I would love to!"

"Excellent, how about I meet you by the Oak door on Monday and 8:30, we can just walk around the grounds."

"Sounds good to me. Can't wait, I'll see you Monday then?"

"Yes you will," he winked at her. "I'll see you around."

She turned around and walked away, _well if this isn't motivation I don't know what is,_ she continued out of great hall, not noticing Montague's eyes wander her whole body as she walked away.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated& wanted! I have on more3 chapter to upload just got to type it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Like her? You're Crazy!

Chapter 5

George kept walking at a slow pace so maybe Angelina would catch up with him. He was hoping she wouldn't be too long with Montague; he didn't like the look on his face when he realized he was going be alone with Angelina. He has always been really protective of all the girls in their group of friends, he didn't like when people messed with his friends. He felt even more protective around Angelina. Even in Quidditch, an area of her expertise, which she needed no protecting he always found anger bubbling in his chest when a bludger was sent her way or when someone went to shove her off her broom. Of course he'd never admit that to her, because she would beat him if he did. George wasn't the only one who was protective, Fred and Lee were too. It kind of went unsaid when they were all around them. George couldn't help but think that maybe he's be a little less pissed off if it was Alicia that Montague had asked to see instead of Angelina.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

George recognized her voice so put on a smile and turned her way. "Oh hey Angel, you're alive? I thought Montague would have tried to sabotage our best chaser before the game."

Angelina laughed, "No he surprisingly didn't. The conversation wasn't even about Quidditch…"

"Was the conversation something you want to tell me about?" George looked at her.

Angelina did something against her better judgment, _if this is the motivation he needs then so be it_ "Yeah I can tell you. It's silly though, "

"Well on with it then women!"

"Montague asked me on a date with him this Monday."

Trying to keep his voice on the excited side he said "Well what did you tell the bloke?"

"I told him yeah, I mean it's not like anything else is happening in that part of my life." She prayed George would catch her drift. She peaked at his face, he was wearing something between a grimace and frown, something that did not suite the Weasley's face.

"Well," He turned his frown into a tight smile, "I happy for you Ang. Just let me know when the bloke takes it a step too far. I will be sure he and I have a little face to face chat." He threw in a forced laughed. Angelina could tell he wasn't kidding.

"Don't worry Georgie; I will definitely keep you posted." She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Episky," The door swung open, George held his arm out in front of him, "Ladies first my dear," Angelina walked in and George followed. She turned around to see if he still looked upset, but now he wore a real grin as he walked over to Lee and Fred who were just taking out a game of exploding snaps.

Angelina walked over to where Katie and Alicia were sitting. They were in the usual couch by the window. It was open so there was a nice breeze blowing in. They were relieved that it had cooled down from earlier. Katie sat perched in the window sill, while Alicia was on a couch; Angelina took the couch across from them. They both looked up at her with looks of curiosity. "Well, what happen? " Alicia asked making sure the boys were involved in their game.

"Well he asked me out, and I said yes. So we're going to meet on Monday around 8:30." Katie's mouth opened in surprise, "Well don't look to surprised Kates, he set everything up I just agreed."

Katie snapped her mouth closed, "Don't get me wrong Ang; I am incredibly happy for you. I'm glad you said yes. But," she lowered her voice "what are you going to do when George finds out? He won't be pleased."

"Yeah," Alicia chimed in, "Are you even going to tell him? Or just let him find out? I mean and don't forget about Lee and Fred."

"Well I don't think she has to worry too much about them. Sure they don't like him but they won't want to punch his face in like George. Well you know unless he hurts Ang or something.'

"If you two would let me talk well then you'll know that ummm, well you see, George already knows."

"WHAT!" Katie and Alicia exclaimed, the boys picked up their heads and the girls just smiled sweetly at them, they went back to playing.

"Can you two be any louder!"

"Well, you can't just drop the bomb like that!" Alicia explained.

"How did he find out!" Katie pressed on.

"Okay, well I had caught up to George walking to the common room, "

"Explains why he wasn't right behind us." Alicia thought out loud, Angelina shot her a look. "Sorry! Continue."

"So he asked me what Montague wanted. And I couldn't just lie to him; he'd be so hurt if he found out from someone else."

"This is so true, but what was his reaction?" Katie asked.

"Typical George. He acted as though he was happy for me, but I could tell he wasn't. Jokingly he tried telling me he'd beat Graham's sorry arse if he hurt me in any way or you know if I asked him too. But his joke was forced that's for sure."

"I told you he had feelings for you!" Katie smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he would say the same things for you! All the boys would, they hate Slytherin." Angelina said.

"Well this is a good thing." Alicia smiled slyly.

"And why is that?" Angelina look confused.

"It means that this is forcing him to do something about the feelings he has for you. He won't want you and Graham together for very long."

"As brilliant at that plan is, I still need to manage to get through this date with Graham. God only knows how well it may or may not be.

"I'm going with the may not be part," Fred smirked as he plopped down on the couch Alicia was on. Thankfully she moved her feet just in time, and then resettled them on his lap. He smirked at Alicia, "Comfy?"

"Super!" she smirked back at him.

"Don't worry, oh wonderful twin of mine. I've already told Ms. Johnson here that we will take care of the fine bloke is anything goes wrong." George said smiling, seeming genuinely happy.

Katie spoke up from her perch on the window sill staring at Lee who was standing next to her resting on the wall, "You know, I don't recall inviting you three into this conversation. You always happen to bud in!"

"You girls talk to each other too much anyways! Besides, it never hurts to have a guy's honest opinion." George said from where he was sitting on the arm rest by Angelina's feet.

"Yeah, well I don't remember asking for YOUR opinion" Angelina pushed George off the arm rest using her foot. She started cracking up, as did the rest of the group when they heard the 'THUD'.

"You'll pay for that one Johnson." George got up from the floor. He started tickling her on the sides where he knows she is the most ticklish.

Angelina managed to get out in between her gasp, "Okay! – I – Give!"

George stopped tickling, "Victory!"

"Oh, shove off!" She smiled.

**hoped you liked it! im really excited write this date part, you guys are in for a shock! please keep reviewing! **

**btw. school is starting again soo chapters are gonna either be shorter or its going to be awhile in between each update, but no worries this story isn't going anywhere!**


	6. Chapter 6

Like her? You're Crazy?

Chapter 6

George got up from the floor and sat back on the arm rest.

"Honestly, you two are so incredibly silly."Katie said laughing. "But, we better go get our books to start our homework. I don't think Snape cares that it was 100 degrees today. He wants his damn essay."

"Katie's right, come on Ang, let's go grab our books."

Angelina sat up and then got off the couch. She couldn't resist, so she pushed George one more time. He didn't lose his balance but he wobbled. The grouped laughed. "Sorry I couldn't help myself!" Angelina laughed as she ran for the stair cases with Katie and Alicia behind her.

"I am so glad someone reminded me about this homework! I would have forgotten." Alicia said as she was going through her trunk in search for her books.

"Yeah, Snape wouldn't have liked that, we'd be without a chaser for the next match!" Angelina said.

"Then Wood would have been pissed!" Katie laughed, "I'm going run to my dorm for a minute; I've got to grab my books!"

"Wow! That's like the only thing you haven't moved into our room," Angelina shouted after her.

"Yeah that and her bed!" Alicia said.

Katie could be heard laughing as she ran down the flight of stairs. She came back with her books and Alicia and Angelina grabbed theirs, then they went back down stairs.

"So I see we are doing no homework tonight boys?" Alicia said hands on her hips looking at the boys.

"Nah," George shrugged, "I'll just copy Angelina's." He smiled up at Angelina who came back next to her spot.

"Keep dreaming Weasley. If you're going graduate, you're going to do it on your own!"

"But, Angel, you wouldn't really let me fail… would you!" George said as he grabbed her hands and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

She looked down at him and smiled, "No, but I'm not going to let you copy go get your books and we will work together."

"Thanks Angel, you're the best!" George said as he got up to get his books

"I know! " She smiled.

"Hey! What about me? You'd let me fail!" Fred exclaimed!

"No, of course not! I got to have both my boys pass, go grab your books!"

Fred sprinted off after George. Angelina laughed. "Thank god, they won't be running an intellectual business or we would be in trouble!" The rest of the group laughed as they took their seats around the table getting ready to start their homework.

"Okay we are ready to learn Ang!" Fred said saluting her.

"Teach us all we need to know!" George ran to the side of Fred, mocking his actions.

Angelina laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Alright well sit down and let's start this paper!"

A couple of parchment pieces later Angelina rolled her shoulders and exclaimed "Well, I think Snape might actually approve of my paper! George, Fred, how is yours coming along?"

Fred dropped his wand he was balancing on his nose and scrambled to his quill, "Great! Just wonderful! I'm half way done!" He said as he scrambled to cover his lack of words written on the parchment.

"You are the worst liar!" Angelina laughed.

She leaned over and tapped George awake. His head shot up and he wiped the drool of his mouth, "Yeah, I'm almost done!"

"Nice try Weasley, I already caught you! Since you two would rather catch up on some sleep then you know pass school, I'm going to bed."

"Sorry Ang, it's just that school is so…" Fed began

"Irrelevant!" George finished,

"Yeah, yeah, but don't come crying to me when you can't figure out why your potion has gone totally wrong! Ladies care to join me?"

Katie and Alicia stood up, "Night boys, have fun!" Alicia threw over her shoulder as she turned toward the stairs.

Katie walked over to where Lee was sitting. "Night Lee, see you in the morning." And she kissed him on the cheek. Lee smiled at Katie.

"Goodnight."

Angelina smiled to herself; she was so happy that they made each other that happy. She looked over at George, who was looking at her. She casually smiled at him, and he gave her a grin back.

As her and Katie walked up the stairs to where Alicia was waiting. Katie nudged Angelina, "So what was that moment about?"

"What moment?" Alicia asked already changed into her sleep shorts and tank top.

"Oh, it was nothing Katie just saw me smile at George."

"No correction!" She said as she lifted her head out from Angelina's trunk taking out her own pajama pants and tank top. "I saw him staring at you and you smiled back

"Whatever! It was a smile, I smiled at Fred too." Angelina defended her actions, while taking her pajamas from Katie.

She looked at her pajamas; they were shorts and a long sleeve. "Guys, I think we need to stop spending time together." The two girls stared at her quizzically. She help up her outfit, "Even when not planned we seem to have similar things in different colors!"

Alicia laughed, her pajamas were a pink plaid, Katie's were a blue plaid, and Angelina's were a deep purple. "Ehh! It's only because we all have such great taste! But speaking of outfits, we need to find one for your date with Montague!"

And that's how the long process of choosing the perfect "walking across the grounds" outfit project came into effect.

**Hey guys. i know it has been forever! and i know its short! im sorry but i promise i will make the next chapter longer! and hopefully write it quicker!**


	7. Chapter 7

Like Her? You're Crazy!

Chapter 7

The next morning Angelina could barley open her eyes. She was up with Alicia until 2 in the morning; Katie gave up hours ago and ended up asleep on Angelina's bed. The two girls were searching for the perfect outfit. You know the outfit that showed off all the right curves, but wouldn't reveal too much so there was no temptation. Angelina was happy with the outfit they came up with; it was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a maroon colored tank top (Gryffindor pride, you know only to spite Montague a bit) that was loose towards the bottom. She wasn't concerned with the shoes because she would probably take them off anyway. Alicia said that Montague would be all over her, and knowing George he'd make her leave with a sweatshirt on. Then under her breath she added, his sweatshirt.

Angelina sat up and threw her feet off the side of the bed; she rubbed her eyes then turned and shook Katie awake. Katie grumbled and swatted Angelina's hand away, she rolled over and little did she know that's where the bed ended. She hit the floor with a thud. Angelina burst out laughing.

Katie sat up rubbing her head, "You know there are easier ways to wake me up!"

"Oh, I know. I tried shaking you awake, but you rolled off the bed all by yourself." Angelina started laughing again.

Katie whipped a pillow at her. "Funny!'

"It is from where I'm sitting. Now go wake up Leesh, we are going to be late." Angelina said getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Katie pounced onto Alicia's bed, "Wakey, Wakey Leesh." Katie cooed, Alicia stirred but did not wake up. "Come on, Fred fell asleep downstairs with his shirt off."

Alicia's eyes popped open, "I'm awake!"

"Great, knew that would get you up. "

Alicia rubbed her eyes free of the crust that kept them closed, "He isn't downstairs with no shirt on is he?" she said pouting her lips.

"Nope, not today. But now that you are up, it's time to get dressed or we are going to be late. Angelina is already in the bathroom getting ready."

Katie got off the bed and started for the door, "I'll meet you guys downstairs in twenty?"

Alicia got up from her bed and started getting her uniform, "Sounds good, see ya down there."

Angelina came out of the bathroom, "Oh good you're up." She was tugging a brush through her damp hair.

"Yeah, you done in the bathroom?"

"It's all yours go for it."

Angelina finished getting dressed, while Alicia was getting ready in the bathroom. When she walked out she couldn't help but laugh at Angelina who had fallen asleep sitting up on her bed. "Come on sleeping beauty we have got to go meet Katie downstairs."

Angelina pushed herself up. "That's never again will I lose sleep for a date. I'm wearing my uniform next time!" Alicia laughed and they walked down to the common room.

"WELL! If it isn't our sleeping beauties!" Fred teased as Alicia and Angelina walked towards them.

When they got to the circle Angelina rested her head on George's shoulder. "Long night Angel?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. We were up until two trying to find an outfit for tonight."

"Oh yeah, isn't tonight your date with Montague?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, but screw this the next date I go on I'm wearing my uniform. " Everyone laughed. George didn't know if he should be happy or worried because of the fact that she didn't want to impress Montague, or that she was planning on another date with him.

"Whoa Ang, that is one risky move; I mean if you don't dress up, he might never come back!" Fred teased. _That__'__s__a__bad__thing__how?_ George thought.

"Shove off; let's go get something to eat before class." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Katie and Alicia giggled and linked arms with Angelina as they walked off.

"I hate when they do that!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hate what?" George asked curiously

"When they go link arms like that!"

"Why angry you can't hold Kate's hand?" Fred challenged

"No! Because then they leave us with those!" He said pointing to the three knapsacks lying on the couch.

George walked over to them and picked up Angelina's and his, "Well, you know the drill, now we better go catch up before people think that we actually carry books!"

They caught up to the girls in the middle of the hallway, again with more boys trailing right behind. George was getting rather annoyed, what now did they notice about them? Hadn't they all realized Alicia, Katie, and especially Angelina were beautiful? Lee noticed too.

"Well if you two don't mind, I am going to snatch my girlfriend back before the lions hunt for their prey." And Lee went off and wrapped his arm around Katie's waist. This caused Alicia and Angelina to pull back and let the two love birds walk together. They didn't mind, it was cute that Lee wants to be with his girl.

Fred noticed the group of boys step closer to Alicia and Angelina, the Slytherins, to make it worse. So Fred yelled, "Leesh! "She whipped her head around and noticed the group of boys; she smiled at them then looked for the boy who called her name. Fred pulled George along.

"Very nice, oh brother of mine. "

"You owe me!"

"Like you did it for me." George said to his brother knowingly before they finally reached the girls. They threw their arms around each of their shoulders and turned around to shoot the remaining blokes evil looks.

"Awh, I see you're carrying our book bags, how sweet! Thanks Fred!" She said as she playfully pinched his cheek.

He shook her hand off and laughed. "Here, you can carry them the rest of the way." he removed his arms, and put the book bags on her shoulder.

"Wow, what a gentleman! Why can't you be like George and carry mine and yours?"

"Because I'm not carrying mine either," George laughed back, "Ang is!"

George handed Angelina the pair of book bags and she took them and rolled her eyes. "Well at least Katie is training Lee right." Angelina acknowledged, and pointed up t where Katie and Lee were still holding hands, and Lee was carrying both the bags.

"You guys are horrible!" Alicia laughed.

"Don't worry Leesh, I'll message your shoulders if they sore from carrying a book bag that weighs almost nothing."

"Watch it Weasley, I'm no princess, I can still kick your sorry arse. " Alicia smirked at him.

"Careful Freddie!" George teased.

Angelina smacked George upside the head, "Be nice to your brother, before I beat YOUR sorry arse."

George laughed at Angelina and just put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Whatever you say Angel, I'd love to see you try!"

Their banters back and forth continued all the way until the reached the Great Hall, where they came upon one very smug looking Montague.

**hey loves, here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Like her? You're Crazy?

Chapter 8

The group entered the Great Hall, Montague smiled slyly and winked when he found Angelina in the crowd. George noticed and tightened his grip on Angelina's shoulder. She looked at George's face and noticed him glaring at someone. _Montague. _ Angelina smiled gently at Montague then leaned into George more. He relaxed a little; Angelina liked the jealousy George was giving off. They continued walking down the row until they found a section of open seats. Katie and Lee popped down on the other side of the table with a stupid grin on their face.

"And just where exactly did you two go! You were in front of us then took a turn in the wrong direction!" Alicia accused.

Katie looked dumbfounded then blushed "Um, we got lost…"

Fred elbowed Alicia in the ribs, "Yeah lost in a broom closet!

Angelina leaned over the table and fixed a piece of Katie's messed up hair. George laughed "Busted!"

Lee shoved his fork into some scrambled eggs, "Oh shove off! Angelina looks like Montague is coming over here to get some. "

Angelina whipped her head around only to see the same very confident Montague strutting toward. "He looks like even more of an arrogant prick today than usual." George said under his breath. Angelina swatted his shoulder then got up and met Montague half way. She didn't want any more comments from the peanut gallery.

When she got to him he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey there Angel."

"Oh hi…" she was kind of surprised at the forwardness and she didn't like that he called her Angel. That was George's thing. "I was just checking to see if we were still on for our date tonight."

"Yeah we are." She stepped back from his close proximity a bit.

"Great, so I will meet you here at around 7?"

Angelina looked confused, "I thought we said 8:30?"

"I know, but I want to spend more time with you, I can't do that if curfew is 10."

Angelina smiled sincerely, "Awh, that's sweet. Well then 7 it is. I'll see you then?"

"Can't wait, and by the way you look beautiful this morning." He winked at her and turned around back to his friends.

_He's such a sweet talker. _ She rolled her eyes and smiled. She had a little more pep in her step when she reached George.

"Everything all right there Angel?" George asked her questionably.

"Mhm everything is fine!"

"Someone is a bit chipper don't ya think!" Fred nudged George.

"Guys leave her alone! She is obviously excited about her date tonight!" Alicia hit Fred on the shoulder.

"Come on Ang spill! What new plans did he come up with?"

"Nothing new, we are still walking around the grounds…"

Alicia interrupted "Oh thank God! I thought we were going to half to pick out another outfit!"

Everyone laughed, "The only thing that changed is the time, now we are meeting at 7 instead of 8:30." Angelina finished.

"That means an extra hour and a half-with the arrogant prick. I feel bad for you Ang." Lee looked at her grinning.

"No I actually feel bad for the bloke," Fred began, "An extra hour and a half with Angelina, bless his soul. He should have gotten away when he can!"

Angelina leaned over George and hit him on the head! "For your information he said he wanted to spend more time with me!" She playfully stuck her tongue out Fred.

"Ow, Ang. That hurt!" Fred rubbed his head. "Hope Montague doesn't make a move and you react in self defense."

George smiled, "I don't know about that Freddie. How much fun would it be to mock Montague for getting beat up by a Gryffindor Chaser, especially since she's a girl?" He wrapped his arm around Angelina's shoulder and shook her playfully.

Angelina laughed, "Would you guys stop! I am not going to beat up Graham on our first date. I would actually like a guy to like me!"

Alicia was tempted right there to shout, "_Hello! That is what George is there for!", _but resisted the temptation when she saw Georges face go red.

"Umm Ang," Lee piped up, "There are already a lot of boys who like you?"

"Lee don't be silly, "Angelina peaked at George, "I think I would know if a guy liked me, I am really REALLY good at picking up on those things. "

"Well you're obliviously not good at it!" Fred teased, "I mean it is blatantly obvious." Fred said looking directly between George and Angelina.

George figured he had better say something, "The guys are right Ang. "He looked at her for the first time since the topic started. "To be honest ladies," he turned to look at Katie and Alicia too, "I think you are all a little oblivious. Every guy is staring at you."

The girls all laughed, Katie smiled. "We notice everything, like how guys can't stop staring. We aren't as oblivious as you think!"

"Then why Angelina is it so hard to believe guys like you?" Lee shot his attention to her ad did the whole table.

"Because despite what you guys think, there is more to a girl then her looks and I don't think there are any guys who like me based on my personality." She sat up straight. _George better be getting this message loud and clear!_

"Hmm someone should tell that to Graham, don't you think?" George said as he turned around and caught Graham staring at the table from the other side of the room.

Alicia spoke up, "We will find out what Graham thinks of Angelina tonight! Then we can judge him."

"Wait "we"?" Angelina smiled, "I never said I'm sharing anything!"

"Fine with us!" Fred said, "I don't want to hear how you are snogging off Montague's face."

"Who said anything about snogging?" Angelina questioned.

George smiled at her, "That's the mentality to have!"

Angelina was starting to get red, "All right as fun as this conversation has been, I need to go to class."

"Party pooper!" Katie cried.

"Come on George we aren't going to be late AGAIN!" She pulled him off the bench and dragged him all the way until they were half way to Transfiguration.

"Whoa Angel calm down! No one is here to question you anymore!"

"Oh right, sorry George."

"It's alright; I do have one question for you though."

_Oh boy! _Angelina thought "Shoot!"

"Do you want to kiss Montague?" _Guess I better know what I am up against._

Angelina stopped and stepped in front of George. She stared him straight in the eye. "If he even attempts to kiss me I will use the bat-bogey hex your sister is so found of! I am not catching Slytherin germs… YUCK!"

George laughed at her and pulled her into a hug "That's my Angel!"

The hug was unexpected for both of them but it just felt right. Angelina squeezed him tight. "Don't forget you have to beat his sorry arse if he does!"

"I wouldn't hesitate!" George laughed. They continued walking to Transfigurations together the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

**I hope you guys like the story so far! I love reviews. **

**HINT: CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT FORESHADOWING IS? (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Like her? You're Crazy!

Chapter 9

When they reached class it was almost full, they took their regular seats behind some Ravenclaws. McGonagall strolled in told them to open their books to chapter 2. Things were going to be slow today. It was all about theory and not about casting spells. During the whole period they took notes and repeated the incantation. Finally class ended.

George flung himself out of the room, "Freedom!" He cried spinning Angelina in a circle. Angelina was laughing. She had to admit notes for the whole class period were awful!

"I didn't think today's lesson was all that bad , did you Ms. Johnson?" Angelina stopped smiling when she saw a very stern looking McGonagall.

"No not at all professor." Angelina answered trying not to laugh because of the frightened look George had on his face.

McGonagall smiled, "Oh, I was only kidding, I was tired of my own voice today." She laughed and then George and Angelina joined in. "I wanted to talk to you about this year's Quidditch season. The only reason Wood will be pushing you harder than ever is because I told him. "

George finally spoke, "With all due respect professor, I think Wood is going to push us hard regardless of what orders you give. "

McGonagall smiled, "Very well, this is our year; I can feel it. Now you two best be off to your next class."

"We will, so long professor!" Angelina smiled then pulled George towards potions.

"Well that was different." George shook his head.

"I thought we were getting a lecture." Angelina said. "McGonagall is always full of surprises though. She really wants to win the Cup, and plus if we get house cup she is going to be supper happy."

"Well we are a shoe in for the cup," George, Angelina looked at him. "Ever since Harry got here we haven't lost."

"That kid is more talented then he knows, I mean first magic and then Quidditch. What a champ. "

"Yeah, but it comes with a lot of pressure."

"I know, but he's got good people surrounding him. I mean your brother and Hermione have been with him since the beginning, there are some things that they have been put through that I didn't think friendships could survive."

George looked at her; he took her hand "I don't know I think we have a strong friendship Angel."

Angelina smiled and squeezed his hand, "Yeah that's when you're not trying to kill me with magic. But my point was that when I have kids and one is a boy, I want them to be just as talented and as smart as Harry."

"Well Angel, I don't think my sister will like the thought of you and Harry together."

Angelina gagged, "I didn't mean I want Harry as the father!"

George laughed, "I know, I'm teasing you, but seriously I didn't know you wanted kids?"

"Yeah, I do. What? Don't think I could make a good mum?

"No! I think you would be a great mum. I mean you take care of Fred and I all the time when we're sick."

"Yes," Angelina laughed, she stood on her tippy toes and scuffled his hair, "You and Fred are my SPECIAL little boys.

George laughed, "You wouldn't have it any other way!"

When they got down to the dungeons Fed and Alicia were already sitting at the table. Fred was telling something to Alicia and she was cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Angelina asked sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Oh Fred was just saying…."

"Turn to page 394." Snape snapped appearing out of nowhere with his cape billowing behind him.

~more to come~

**hey guys this is only the first half, I know i haven't updated in a while. but here is something!**


	10. Chapter 10

Like her you're crazy?!

Chapter 10

Snape drowned on about the cycles of the moon, and when the perfect time to brew a polyjuice potion was. Not that Angelina could focus anyway, her mind was thinking about her date with Graham. She heard a noise and looked up to find Alicia nodding her head towards a note resting on Angelina's spiral. The note read.

_Ang, are you ready for your date. You look really scared. How is George acting?_

**I am freaking out about this date. I don't know how it will go. George is taking it semi well... **

_Well don't look so scared tonight, if you want to show George what he is missing you need to make it look like you like Graham. _

Angelina was going to respond but Snape had walked over by their table to make sure everyone was working. Angelina just shot a look to Alicia, hoping she knew what it meant.

A few minutes later they were let out early due to some kid testing the potion and failing miserably, Snape had to the kid to the hospital wing.

As Angelina was getting up George came over to her, "Hey, I have to go run and do something, I will catch up in the common room with you later."

"Okay, see you in a little bit."

Alicia had gone off and was talking to another Gryffindor, so Angelina just decided to walk back alone. Fred was not far behind her. "Ang wait up!"

Angelina turned to find Fred approaching her. "Hey Fred."

"Ang, I wanted to talk to you about tonight. " Angelina nodded for him to continue. "I don't think you should go. "

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Not all Slytherin people are bad! I am a big girl I know how to judge a person's character. "

"No it isn't that! I don't care if the git is in Slytherin or not. But I just think; no I know that he is not the right guy for you."

Angelina scoffed, "Oh yeah! Well if you are so wise, tell me: Who is the right guys for me?"

"Ang, I always thought that you were a smart girl, but you a really dim-witted. My brother, is the guy for you."

"Fred your brother and I are just friends."

"Yeah sure, I know that he likes you! We have that twin thing going on. Also I happen to know for a fact you like him."

"Oh yeah, how?" Angelina tried.

"I read your and Alicia's note. Come on you didn't really hide it all that well." Angelina didn't know how to respond, her mouth was just hanging open, trying to process that Fred knew her secret and that George really did like her a lot. "Just tell him."

That was where Angelina drew the line, "No! If your brother likes me as much as you say he does, then he needs to tell me. And if he does it tonight, I won't go on my date."

"Well then I guess we shall see." And with that Fred sprinted off.

Angelina let out a huge sigh. She couldn't believe George liked her a lot. She knew there was always a little flirt thing going on but to have his own twin confirm it made her heart leap. She decided to get a few minutes alone, and went out by Hagrid's hut to do some thinking. She realized that she had been out there a lot longer than expected and knew that she needed to get inside and get ready.

Angelina walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Her friends were sitting in their usual spot, all laughing and smiling, except George he looked nervous. When he saw her smiled and relaxed a little.

"Hey Angel," he got up and started walking over to her. He knew it was now or never; he couldn't let Angelina just go out with Montague. If anything happened between them, and he didn't tell her how he felt then he would regret it later.

"Hey George, I can't really talk. I need to go get ready." Angelina didn't want to brush him off but she didn't know how handle the situation yet.

"I know, that's why I need to talk to you. " George took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go on this date with Graham. I hate seeing you with other guys Angel, and I just recently figured out why. I like you, way more than a friend should. I want to be with you, our friendship is wonderful and I just feel so incredibly close to you. I have never felt like this about any girl. I know that we are best friends, and I know that if you don't feel the same way, that nothing will change. You are still going to be my Angel, and I will just have to accept, whatever guy comes into your life and makes you happy. I want to give us a shot though, I feel like I could make you happy and that we would work out brilliantly. So what do you say Angelina, be my girlfriend, officially?"

Angelina just stood there, staring up at George; he was giving her a small grin, waiting anxiously for her answer. She didn't know how to put it into words. This was everything she ever wanted, and George was standing right there telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. A huge sense of giddiness came over her. Angelina nodded her head slowly, and then did the thing that she had wanted to do for the longest time. She kissed George Weasley. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tasted everything hat was him. He pulled her closer to him by her waist. Angelina smiled into the kiss. George only pulled away for a breath. He smiled at her, and then looked into her eyes,

"I am guessing that that is a yes?"

Angelina laughed, "Of course it's a yes!" She pulled him back in for another kiss.

They could hear their group in the background, cat calling, but it didn't matter because everyone knew before them that they were going o get together.

What Lee said next made them all laugh. "Someone should probably tell Montague that his date isn't happening..."

**The end! **

**Welp, guys! I did it! I finished this story! I know this last update took forever! But I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Heck I had a lot of fun writing this whole story! Thank you for reading! I loved every review I got! Everyone is amazing! Until next time! **

**Alyssa**


End file.
